


Scarlet Roses

by Tayani



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, pwp really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law never liked his birthdays. Will a certain redhead be able to prove him wrong, visiting him on that very day with a little... gift? And will he find out that it's exactly what Law was wishing for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Roses

It was nice, a little on the cold side, morning on Sabaody Archipelago. Few bubbles were even painted in silver frost, but that quickly resolved, and given place for whole rainbow those round things were forming with very first slivers of sun. Well, frost wasn't completely unexpected; it was October already, and the winter was coming. Not that anybody would complain; apart from all that slavery and Tenryuubito business, life on Sabaody was great despite the time of the year. Or it was... for the most of interested parties.

Trafalgar Law woken up, greeted by usual sight of his captains' quarters ceiling. He sighed heavily, and sat on his bed. Some muffled whispers and giggles could be heard from outside his door, and he groaned in realization. Oh, right… It's _that_ day again…

Just as he thought that, the door flung open and his whole crew circled him, wide eyes shining with adoration and excitement. Law did his best to smile at them and look as happy as he could, being instantly flooded in great amount of square, colorful boxes, and not even able to dress himself first. Bepo went into the room as the last one, ignoring Law's look titled "Et tu, Brute?", holding big and cunningly frosted birthday cake with candles on it. Too many candles for Law's liking. Bear carefully put the cake in front of him, as whole the crew looked expectantly waiting for their captain to make a wish and blow out the candles, so he can busy himself with unpacking their gifts and let them take a piece of that delicious confection.

Law closed his eyes. A wish, huh? Well, he never believed in such a thing. A few candles (more than few! – he corrected himself, feeling miserable) won't be able to make him a Pirate King, nor to achieve many other goals he had. Not even such an idiotic matter he found himself dreaming about lately… Law opened his eyes sharply. No. No, no, no. Bad thoughts, Law, bad!

...but then again, this "wish" is not going to be fulfilled anyway, so why bother thinking of another? And wishing for a certain redhead (who is NOT his crush, not at all) would be stupid enough for such a small matter as his birthday dream. Nodding to himself, the captain of Heart Pirates closed his eyes again and blow out the candles, followed by cheers and laughing of his crew.

"Happy birthday, Captain!"

* * *

Walking the streets of Sabaody Archipelag was never so irritating, rather than reassuring. Trafalgar Law pouted – and he needed to go through hell of explaining that he'll be fine on his own, purchasing supplies for a party his crew INSISTED to make. He couldn't bear telling them he don't really want one, so he did the one thing possible in the situation – he escaped.

Now he was walking, purposeless, praying that this day would just end. He never liked his birthdays. It was a great mystery to him, why should anybody celebrate a fact that he's one year older? It was depressing. Law would never let his crew know, but he hated getting older – it was scaring him in a way normal people don't see those things. Law knew that, if training for long enough, he'll be able to defeat mostly everything and everyone, except that one bloody thing – time. And frankly, he hated admitting defeat. It also scared him as a doctor. He saw countless death, mostly caused by himself, but not even one of them was more painful than slow death of ageing.

Wasn't it supposed to be one of people's dream to be immortal? Not just immortal, actually, but also forever young. All those legends, all that restless searching for cure to that one and only disease there was no possible cure for... And all in vain, because humans were as idiotic as to celebrate ageing at the same time with not wanting to age at all.

And now Trafalgar Law got another reason to feel anxious. His... birthday wish, he refused to think the word crush, was now constantly at the back of his mind, grinning with that mad and DAMN SEXY smirk of his. What was in the redhead that driven all his senses mad whenever he was near him? _Well..._ Law's inner voice tried to be helpful. _He's tall, slim, muscled, but not overly so, his eyes are pure ruby, his hair looks like the most scarlet of roses, and they're always looking almost as another weapon, but soft and nice to touch at the same time, not to mention, come on, he's smoking hot!_ Law shrieked at the sudden outburst of his mind. God, why was he being flooded by "eany meany" of Eustass-ya's advantages... No, come on, even that though is not correct! That mad bastard doesn't even have advantages! Law sighed, gripping his head. Maybe he should stop thinking that, go to some bar, buy booze and get wasted with his crew? They've gone to such lengths just to make him happy, right? – he really shouldn't waste their efforts, even if they really couldn't succeed.

* * *

The bar was old, dark and dusty. Law could see mostly nothing inside, not that he really cared. Barman just nodded at him and started to prepare his ordered booze. Captain of Heart Pirates sat himself and buried his face in his hands, trying to fight depressing thoughts with the promise of upcoming party. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Gloomy today, aren't you, Trafalgar?" came all too familiar voice. Law transformed his face into usual, bored mask, as he looked up on his rival.

"I'm honored by your concern, Eustass-ya, although I must say that I'm in perfect mood right now. Probably your eyes aren't all that sharp in the darkness." Law smirked, his first honest smile today, as he saw an unmistakable scowl on the other's face. Oh, how he loved to tease that redhead… Wait, what was Kidd doing here anyway?

"It's your head that you've got problems with, not my eyes." said captain scratched his head, looking around to make sure the bar is empty. Law narrowed his eyes. What was the redhead planning?

"What is it, Eustass-ya? Looking for somebody?" his tone still was teasing, but curious. Kidd looked at him again, coming a little bit closer, his eyes wary, and was it a flush starting on his cheeks?

"Oh, you can say that, Trafalgar…" he whispered, pulling a hand from behind his back. Law froze. But, what greeted his eyes wasn't a weapon, as he firstly thought, but a small bouquet… Of… Roses?

Wait…

Was Eustass "Captain" Kidd, the most sadistic Supernova alive, just giving him flowers? And was his face really starting to look like his hairs, in color at least? What the fuck?

Okay, fuses got blown, Law took a bouquet and, as he had no better idea, smelled it with his eyes closed. The roses were fresh, beautiful, and red as hair of the person that was giving them to him. Surgeon of Death couldn't help the flush from adorning his cheeks. Kid looked at him, eyes filled with relief.

"Erm… Happy birthday, Trafalgar." the awkward silence enveloped the two. Law's mind was wheezing; trying to desperately make something logical out of that whole situation. Roses. Scarlet roses. Like the kind of which you'd go and buy for your girlfrie... Oh.

Kid stepped back, almost scared, seeing the realization crept over Law's silvery-gray eyes. But, seriously? Blow him, Law had other plans!

He stood up with speed and grace reminding the redhead of a panther, and came to him, standing dangerously close. Kid was taken aback by raven-haired actions, but soon stopped worrying about that in the slightest, as a pair of thin, smooth lips were on his own. Considering it a dream, redhead kissed back, chuckling at the slight purr that action got him from Law.

Said birthday boy couldn't believe his luck. When he realized Kid wasn't going to push him away, he let his hand wander up, to other's shoulder, to his cheek, discovering smooth, porcelain skin for the first time, tangling itself in those scarlet locks. Kid also wasn't passive any more, his palms rubbing others back, coming lower, drawing a delicious moan from the raven-haired, which he was more than happy to swallow in a kiss.

After quite a while, when the air became something really needed, their lips parted. Ruby eyes looked deep into silver ones, both filled with so many feelings it hurt. Kidd then broke into a chuckle.

"That lipstick looks good on you, Trafalgar…" Law frowned and rubbed his lips, looking skeptically at his now purple fingers. Kid raised his chin with a gentle hand, staring hungrily at him. "How about," he whispered huskily, "we'll find out how it looks on the rest of your body?"

Oh my, - Law thought, his mind swirling. Maybe having a birthday wasn't really something that bad?.

* * *

The hotel room neither of them had any memory of booking was small, but cozy; though when they stumbled through the door, they were too tangled in yet another kiss to look around and appreciate the fact.

Kidd had his hands tangled in Law's hair, kissing him deeply, needily, like a man starving; the doctor was no different, to be honest, tugging at Kidd's locks with one hand, the other still busied with the bouquet of roses.

"If I had known you'd be this willing, I'd skip the wait and fucked you ages ago, Trafalgar." Kidd stated as they parted, both panting hard. Law smirked at his words.

"How romantic, Mister Eustass." Kidd snorted and in one, quick movement shoved Law on the bed, hard enough to make the doctor hiss.

"Fuck romance."

"I thought you were going to fuck _me._ " Law chuckled when the redhead growled and climbed on top of him, all but devouring his lips. The doctor's own, tattooed hands pushed against Kidd's coat, stripping him of the offending piece of cloth. He let his hands linger on the pale torso, caressing the porcelain skin, outlining with his fingers every muscle, every scar. Kidd moaned heatedly in their kiss, contented with attention. His own hands sneaked their way under Law's hoodie, pinching his nipples roughly, causing the doctor to break the kiss in a long moan. Kidd chuckled darkly and, taking advantage of their little break, took off Law's hoodie and tugged at his spotted jeans.

"Impatient, aren't we?""

"Shut up, Trafalgar."

"Make me."

And Kidd did; with nips, and kisses, and gentle sucks he proceeded to make the doctor not only lose his voice, but his mind as well; Law's thin lips turned swollen, and when Eustass went lower with his kissing, harassing his neck, the doctor let out one breathy moan after another.

"Now who's impatient…" Kidd smirked, biting hard on Law's shoulder, which only made the doctor moan louder.

"I-I thought y-you wanted to make me shut up…" Law panted, wincing as the redhead licked the blood from his bite. Kidd chuckled licking the doctors chest and tugging gently at his perked nipples.

"As long as you don't talk, Trafalgar… You can moan and scream all you want; actually, I plan on making you as loud as possible."

"Kinky." smirked the doctor; though he seemed to make a point of groaning as loud and lustfully as possible whenever Kidd touched his body in a way he liked it. The redhead kissed his way down Law's chest, outlining the tattoos; they were looking nicely on Law's caramel skin, but for some reason Kidd decided he doesn't like them. They looked… _painful._

"Oi, Trafalgar…" he said, locking his amber eyes with lust-blown, silver ones. "What's with all that ink? It looks like it hurts you..."

For a second there was a flash of panic in Law's unguarded eyes; yet it was quickly exchanged with annoyance, as the doctor flipped them over, so suddenly Kidd almost yelped in surprise.

"Don't fuck with me…" Law growled, biting on Kidd's neck like a vampire. " _Does it hurt_? What are you, Eustass, my mother?" Law's kisses were rough, wild like a panther, when he all but ripped Kidd's pants off him. "Leave the gentleness for woman and just fuck me, idiot."

Kidd wanted to answer to that (Law's sudden outburst only confirmed his theory that there was something off about those tattoos) but he was left speechless when the doctor pushed their hips together, causing them both to moan at the friction. Law took on of Kidd's hands and proceeded to suck on his fingers, making the redhead almost crazy with lust; Kidd's other hand trying to clumsily release the doctor of his pants. Law only chuckled at that.

He stood up, letting Kidd properly admire his flawless body, and slid the spotted jeans off in what must've been the sexiest display the redhead has ever seen. Then, he climbed on top of Kidd again, rubbing their erections together and kissing him almost tenderly.

"...let's get on with it, Mister Eustass."

Kidd took the cue; once more capturing Law's lips with his, he let one of saliva-coated fingers circle Law's entrance, only to push inside the moment after. The doctor was uncomfortable, that was clear, but he tried his best to relax, and soon enough there were two fingers in him, scissoring, searching for…

"Ah! Oh my… Mister Eustass, do that again!" Law cried, and Kidd smirked victoriously. Gotcha.

The doctor seemingly started to enjoy himself, if his breathless pants were anything to go by. Kidd took out his fingers; Law took the cue and positioned himself.

"You ready, Trafalgar?"

"As I'll ever be." and with that, the doctor slammed down, successfully impaling himself on Kidd's erection and almost making the redhead scream. Law clenched his teeth, trying to adjust as quick as possible, but bloody hell, was Mister Eustass _huge_ …

"Law…" the redhead moaned, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He didn't wait for the doctor; he started to move, though shallowly at first due to their position; Law groaned at the feeling as Kidd flipped them over and started moving faster, deeper, making the doctor loose what coherent thoughts he had left, turning him into a moaning mess.

"Kidd… Kidd, just here… faster…" he chanted not even aware of the words leaving his mouth.

"Law, you feel so good…"

It wasn't long before Kidd's movements turned erratic, as he rammed into Law's body; making the doctor scream from pain and pleasure; his hand gripped Law's erection, making him moan even louder. They came together, with each other's names on their lips, collapsing onto the mattress, breathing rapidly.

"Happy Birthday, Trafalgar…" whispered Kidd hoarsely in Law's ear; the surgeon chuckled breathlessly.

"I used to hate my birthdays, Mister Eustass, but this one is quite nice. Though I guess I should go soon, since my crew is going to start looking for me."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The guy in penguin-hat was the one who told me you were there, so I guess they won't be surprised at your absence."

"Penguin, huh? Gotta thank him later…" Law stretched underneath Kidd's lean body and let his arms wrap around it, tugging him close. "Not every year do I get such a delicious gift…"


End file.
